


Someday

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 4 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Listen, if you ever have a problem, come to me first. I want us to be friends like that. And someday, together...-Someday together...?-Someday, Together, We'll Shine." - Shoujo Kakumei Utena





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> "For chameleonskin  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: Much cheesiness
> 
> You wanted some LeoJi so now you have it XD I'll try writing the other just after but I also definitely want to do the Plinami one T^T I'll see. Anyway it's set during(?) Skate America."

Sharing the podium with Leo was like a dream come true. Guang Hong could still clearly feel the joy that had overwhelmed him at the announce of the final results after the free skating. They had both been watching the screen from the athletes’ room and upon realising that they had both made it, Leo had launched himself towards Guang Hong and had squeezed him so tight that the Chinese skater had had to pinch his arm for him to release his grip around him. Leo’s happy face was too cute for him to stay annoyed, and he had smiled gently at him. The American skater had then carefully cupped his face still round like a baby’s.  
  
“We did it, Guang Hong ! We’re on our way for the Grand Prix !”  
  
His voice was quavering with emotion and Guang Hong could see his eyes tearing up. He himself reached for the other’s face and caressed the cheeks with his thumbs.  
  
“Hey, no need to cry, silly. You were wonderful it’s only fair that you get the gold. The judges would have been to be blind, and even then, I’m sure that they would have been able to feel your performance.”  
  
“You were amazing, you know. Everyone could see it. And now, you’re on the podium too.I’m so glad we could make it together.”  
  
The seventeen years old boy felt his heartbeat accelerate at the praise. Leo laughed.  
  
“We must look like two crazies right now.”  
  
Guang Hong chuckled.  
  
“Yeah. I don’t mind, though. Do you ?”  
  
Leo shook his head.  
  
“After all, we’ll soon be hunt down by everyone. We don’t have much time left together, alone. We can stay like this for now.”  
  
They stayed in the same position in silence for a short moment before they started hearing the commotion of the announce reach the hallway. Leo sighed and let his hands fall down, off Guang Hong’s face but the younger boy let his linger some more.  
  
“Hey, why don’t you come to China with me ? The next competition for us is the Cup of China, so want to train with me ? I’ll show you around.”  
  
Leo gently put his hands on his and squeezed them.  
  
“I wish I could. But it will soon be  _Día de muertos_  and my family will want to spend it with me. I’ll have to miss Thanksgiving due to the competitions so at least I’ll be there for this celebration. We’ve already made plans.”  
  
Guang Hong let his hands fall from the American’s face.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Hey, I can still come early. How about that ? We’ll show each other how much we’ve improved and we’ll kick ass.”  
  
The Chinese skater giggled.  
  
“Yeah, sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
